


The rain in the house

by Bell1710



Category: Fairytale - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell1710/pseuds/Bell1710
Summary: 倪颉和贤瑜是室友，她们合租的房子总是发生一些奇怪的事情……也没有那么奇怪啦，一起来找找有没有熟悉的事物吧





	The rain in the house

**Author's Note:**

> 我可能是唯一一个在这里写童话的人……

“下雨了！”木地板被踩得震天响，伴着“哗哗”的雨声一起传进屋子。

“是棉花糖雨还是雪碧雨？狗狗雨还是鱼鱼雨？”穿着鞋子躺在床上，脸上反扣着一本书，女生丝毫不在意地问道，殊不知门外的同伴已经遇到了麻烦。

“是！大！雨！”

紧闭的房门被洪水冲开，屋里摆放整齐的东西顷刻间便被水流冲的到处都是，包括女生躺着的那张床。屋子里的水仿佛深不见底，所有东西都浮在水面上，小床向外面漂去，不知是不是因为雨，房间里跳了闸，很多东西只能看到一个大概的轮廓。

“这么大的雨。”女生嘀咕道，抹了一把脸上的雨水，顺便将湿头发从眼前撩开，这时她身下的床一重，一只黏糊糊的爪子扒了上来。随手抄起已经湿透的枕头，女生直接把它往那个生物脑袋上拍去，这时她听到一声痛叫：

“哎哟住手别打！是我，你的室友！”

那人一把拽下手上的海藻，拿到鼻子前闻了闻，发出一个嫌弃的怪声。

小床漂下了楼梯，在狭窄的楼道里撞来撞去，刮掉了好几个相框。先前一直坐在床上的女生倪颉将枕头努力拧干，然后把她的书本压在下面，扭头看向她的好朋友兼室友，贤瑜。后者正拧着袜子上的水，头发湿漉漉的披散在眼前，看到她这副模样，倪颉不禁想起两人一起在地下室偷偷看鬼片的那个周末，贤瑜挑了x夜凶铃，两人裹着一条小被子坐在冰凉的地板上，头顶上是一盏不断摇晃的白炽灯。然而看了很久都没没见到传说中的女鬼出现，倪颉有些不耐烦地上去拍电视，没想到拍出来满屏的雪花，她又拍了一下，没想到那台破旧的电视机直接黑屏了。正当两人打算回去睡觉的时候，她们的肩膀分别被拍了一下，身后幽幽地传来一句异国语言：“你们在看什么呢？”

“倪颉，倪颉！”贤瑜的叫声打断了倪颉的回忆，“前面越来越黑了。”“没事，要不要先吃个零食？”扒着床边弯下腰，倪颉掀开床单的一角，正要去够粘在床板上的零食盒子时，她的视线和一个陌生男孩的视线对上了，后者看上去一副快要吓死的样子，这时从床头那儿的黑暗中突然伸出一只脏兮兮的手，一把抓住男孩往那头拖去，男孩尖叫着挣扎起来，然而他的力气在那只脏手面前根本就不够看的，没一会儿整个人便消失在了水中。

倪颉保持着那个姿势愣了一会儿，在脑袋充血前将盒子拿了上来。

“哇，没想到你真的藏了零食，那个房东管得真是太严了。”贤瑜“咔嚓咔嚓”地咬着一包小浣熊，边吃还边赞叹，“这个国家的点心真好吃欸。”

两人眼前忽然出现了一座亮着柔和灯光的小屋，门是棕色的，门把手看起来像一个粉色的水晶球，屋顶上散着白雪，姜饼特有的香气和雨水的味道混合在一起，两个女生对视一眼，同时抓住了对方的手，异口同声：

“不要进去。”

“不要进去。”

小屋里似乎有人懊恼地将锅砸在了地上，发出好大一声响。

贤瑜：“我想……”

倪颉一把抱住她的双臂：“不，你不想！”

小屋的香气更浓了，倪颉觉得自己仿佛掉进了糖果店一样，头发上似乎都染上了这股香味，如果排除掉湿哒哒的衣服，她现在就是一个好吃的小点心。

贤瑜挣扎一会儿后，无奈地摊开手：“好吧，我以为巫婆也是糖果做的，毕竟这栋房子那么小，还不够我吃呢。”

屋里劈里啪啦的声音瞬间消失了。

两人面面相觑地坐在床上。

“你说要是老巫婆……房东回来了，看到这满地的水会怎么想？”“她会打开门，让我们一起被冲出去，然后永远永远回不来了。”“等等，如果是永远的话，那我俩是不是可以去到永无岛？”贤瑜有些兴奋，“我超想试试和仙子们一起飞行的。”

一只小狗“汪汪”叫着被水流冲了过来，已经适应了黑暗的两人正打算把它拉上来，忽然发现狗嘴中还叼着什么东西，贤瑜猛地坐直了身体，横抱着双臂，一动也不动地看着水中扑腾的狗。

“不要救它。”她说，“这不是狗狗雨。”

“不管掉下来的是什么品种的狗，都很凶？”

“对。”

倪颉想了想，开口叫出一个名字：“腌黄瓜先生？”

小狗“嗷”的冲她叫了一声，叼着嘴里的东西游走了，那东西很长，长得有点像香肠。

“我怎么感觉又回到了屠宰场。”

“我也是。”

贤瑜咧开嘴，无声地发出一个词，倪颉直觉那不是什么好话。

已经听不到床柱撞击相框的声音了，周围黑漆漆的一片，水流声也慢了下来，所有东西都在漂浮，床似乎漂到了一个格外空旷的地方，这里的水闻起来很臭，而且还很粘腻，有点像下水道的水。床身突然撞到了什么东西，罐头从高处滚落的声音响彻在整个空间里。

“太臭了。”

“为什么不漂了——等等你去哪儿？”倪颉正在检查水的流速，忽然感到床身一轻，紧接着那堆垃圾上就响起了一连串的脚步声，震得不少垃圾直往下落，甚至还有身体如同猫一般大小的老鼠。贤瑜正往某个地方跑去，嘴里嚷嚷着：

“是他！我看到他了！他在那儿，我的偶像！”

头顶上照下来的光线很暗，但倪颉却已经能看清周围的一切了，她们正身处一块巨大的垃圾场内，床下流淌着墨绿色的脏水，轮胎、破旧的梯子、废弃的汽车到处都是，而贤瑜正穿着袜子踩在垃圾堆上，疯狂地向着另一处垃圾堆跑去。

倪颉跳下床，踉踉跄跄地踩着水想要爬上垃圾堆，这时她身后的水中忽然冒出了几个泡泡，然后是一个已经腐烂很久的脑袋，倪颉尖叫一声，脚下的动作却没停下，她随手抄起一个易拉罐丢过去，直接命中了对方的头部，它大吼着倒下了，水面上冒起了更多的泡泡，然而此时倪颉已经爬上了垃圾堆的顶端，向着她的朋友奔去。

“咸鱼！”一把抓住好友的肩膀，倪颉冲她大声叫道，“我们得回去了！”“倪颉，你看，”贤瑜微笑着扭过身，将手中的红气球给她看，“我的偶像送我东西了……我可以和他来个拥抱吗？”

她指指身边，倪颉扭过头，只见一个人形站在离她们不远的地方，手中还举着一大串飘浮在空中的……气球？可为什么气球还能长头发？还有那鼻子眼睛又是什么鬼？

“呐呐，我说，可以和他来个拥抱吗？”贤瑜依然是那副微笑的模样，指着那个离她们越来越近的人形问道，倪颉仿佛听见了口水滴落的声音，于是她松开手：

“你知道吗？我超级害怕小狗的。”

那人疑惑地停下了脚步，就连贤瑜也微微歪头，似乎是在倾听倪颉说话。

“就是那种毛茸茸的，只有一个巴掌大小的狗，”倪颉一边想象一边说，她此时非常庆幸这里的暗淡光线，那人无法注意到她此时因为编造谎言而疯狂乱转的眼珠，“有软乎乎的小巧肉垫，围着人打转的狗。”她努力让自己的声音听起来因为恐惧而颤抖。

水里那群怪物疯狂地扒拉着垃圾堆，因为它们上不来，垃圾丁零当啷的掉落声衬得这个空间更加空寂，只是这份空寂很快便被一连串的狗叫声代替，不知从哪里出现的小狗崽满地乱跑，纷纷往倪颉脚边涌来，而倪颉也在第一时间紧紧抓住贤瑜的肩膀开始“恐惧地”嗷嗷大叫，那声音凄惨得仿佛她的手办被人砸坏了一样。

“我，你，阿嚏！”忽然，贤瑜开始打起了喷嚏，举着气球的人愣了愣，似乎想要伸手过来，却被贤瑜躲开，她捂住口鼻，眼泪都出来了：“为什么有狗啊喂？我对狗毛过敏……阿嚏！”

一个矮墩墩却十分敏捷的身影从旁边的垃圾堆跑过，身上穿着套小西装，倪颉看见它，立刻抓着贤瑜跟了上去：

“那兔子呢？你对它过敏吗？”

两人跟着兔子钻进了一条水管，身后传来那人被欺骗的吼声，听上去愤怒极了。倪颉被手掌下的污泥滑了一下，差点一头栽倒在地。

不知爬了多久，面前的视野骤然开阔，两人从水管中一前一后地掉了出来，在柔软的草坪上打了好几个滚，直到撞上一辆老车才停下来。这竟然是一辆福特汽车，倪颉在她爷爷的车库里见过一次。

“我觉得这车能飞。”贤瑜道。

话音刚落，两边车门同时弹开，从里面跑出来一只足有半人高的蜘蛛，毛茸茸的身躯蹭到了贤瑜的手臂，它迈着八条腿向原处的森林跑去了。

鸡皮疙瘩同时从两人手臂上冒起，不过此时也管不了那么多了，她们刚刚坐上满是灰尘的座位，车门立刻关上，然后这辆汽车开始载着她们狂奔，一头扎进了一片布满雾气的蘑菇林，劈里啪啦压倒一大片五彩缤纷的植物。

“我说啊，”倪颉的声音传来，“我觉得我们不应该耍他。”

“他有点点可怜欸，算了下次我再去找他玩，顺带一提，他做的肉馅饼味道很不错。”

“你们俩认识？？？”那自己费那么大劲去救她又是为了什么？像个傻子一样。

“不是，我总觉得那人给我一种熟悉感。好困，这雾气好像能催眠……”身旁的人打了个巨大的哈欠，倪颉的眼皮也变得沉重起来，眼前的一切开始变得模糊，汽车平稳地跑着，她们都感觉不到它在飞……

“起床了，两位懒虫小姐？”

“倪颉你有听见巫婆的声音吗——”

“听见了……”奇怪，她不过是看了本书，为何会感到这么累？倪颉挣扎着睁开眼，发现自己和贤瑜正躺在医院的病床上，窗外是下午四点的阳光，能看到几个小孩子在草坪上玩球。

“咸鱼，你在哪儿？”她四下张望着，可身边的病床是空的，被子凌乱地放在床上，证明这里是睡过人的。

“你抬头就能看到我啦。”

贤瑜站在天花板上看着她，背后是八条毛茸茸的蜘蛛腿：“我觉得我们闯祸了。”

“那我们是不是要去道歉？”

房门被推开，房东慢悠悠地走进来，手里还抱着一具穿着西装的人偶：“很高兴你们察觉到了这一点，现在，”她坐到了倪颉旁边的床上：

“让我们来谈谈正事。”

人偶的眼睛转了个圈，嘴角微微扬起一个弧度。

（完）


End file.
